


Oh My. . .

by kaithartic (bluedreaming), tschenshen (bluedreaming)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/tschenshen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's wearing sweat pants, honestly, there's no hiding anything.<br/><em>Inspired by a behind-the-scenes shot of the poster shoot for Oh My God (Yixing's new movie).</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My. . .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesockmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/gifts).



> This story was yelled at [](http://thesockmonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**thesockmonster**](http://thesockmonster.livejournal.com/) due to sudden inspiration caused by a [behind-the-scenes shot](http://i.imgur.com/Hbh9YXE.jpg) of the poster shoot for [Oh My God](https://cdramadevotee.wordpress.com/2015/04/30/oh-my-god-%E4%BB%8E%E5%A4%A9%E5%84%BF-ft-zhang-ziyi-lay-chen-xuedong-official-post/).

  
  
  
They're done principal photography and all that, dubbing and everything. There's still the round of promotions to look forward to, going on shows and flashbulbs and talk talk talk talk talk but Yixing is looking forward to it. He's tired, he's always tired, but it's been a fun ride. And part of that is because of Chen Xuedong.  
  
Today is the poster photoshoot, and he and Xuedong are having trouble getting what the direction wants to capture. It's not that it's so difficult, not exactly, but the bath and the water and the soap and the positions; it's getting to be a little too much _or not enough_ , depending on how you want to look at it.  
  
It's not a secret that Yixing has a soft spot for Xuedong and he _knows_ that Xuedong has a soft spot for him, or maybe he should say a wet and eager mouth. _Bless whoever invented broom cupboards._  
  
So Yixing is perched on Xuedong's back, or not so much perched as draped, wet to the bone in a pair of thin sweats and slick with the soap that keeps sliding off his head as the assistant reaches over yet again to fix the suds on his hair.  
  
And the photographer keeps telling them to switch positions and Yixing gives up trying to pretend he doesn't have a hard on, flat against Xuedong's oh so delicious thighs and ass. He's wearing sweat pants, honestly, there's no hiding anything. Xuedong doesn't make any sign of recognition, but there's a tenseness in his back. . .his spine arches, just a litte. . .  
  
Yixing accidentally elbows Xuedong, sliding a little too far as the photographer calls for yet another pose, but Xuedong's groan sounds more like a moan. . .Yixing's breath hitches in his throat as his cock slips between the cheeks of Xuedong's ass. Xuedong's only wearing sweats too, and they're soaked through, slippery with soap and oh so thin.  
  
The assistant dumps more soap suds on Yixing's head and accidentally touches his sensitive neck—Yixing curls up on reflex, shifting against Xuedong and unintentionally thrusting up against him—  
  
Xuedong chokes such a lovely sound into his mouth, trying to stifle it as the lines of his straight face twitch, focusing on the camera. Yixing gets a twinkle in his eye, grinning as the flashbulbs go off yet again.  
  
"Next!" the photographer calls, shifting. Yixing straightens with the pretext of avoiding slipping down, his cock skimming the fold of Xuedong's ass through the wet fabric.  
  
Throughout the shoot, whoever the photographer tells them to move, he makes sure to flex just that little extra, listening for the changes in Xuedong's breathing, the only acknowledgement of what's happening.  
  
Finally he's positioned, elbows resting on Xuedong's shoulders and he can feel how tense Xuedong is, all of Yixing's teasing has culminated in this, the lean muscle between his legs, under his chest quivering like a tensed string, arrow poised to fire, but Xuedong keeps his straight face, bites his lip, stares at the photographer.  
  
Yixing pouts into the camera and grinds down as the flashbulbs go off.  
  
He can feel Xuedong stiffen under him, arching up, pushing himself against the slight friction of the rubber mat on the bottom of the tub, before the photographer straightens with a smile on his face, "good work!" And xuedong melts under Yixing into a puddle of soap and slick skin, a soft sigh escaping his pink lips, slightly puffy from pulling on them with his teeth.  
  
Yixing's still hard but he doesn't care—Xuedong looks totally wrecked and it's the most delicious thing. As the staff hand them towels and they part ways to shower and change, Yixing sends Xuedong a wink and a wave.  
  
"Later!" He'll see him at promotions. Xuedong doesn't say anything, but when Yixing gets out of the shower, there's a message waiting for him on his phone.  
  
It's on.  
  
Stretch limousines are so nice, after all.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Chen Xuedong](http://mydramalist.com/people/6190-chen-xue-dong) is a very fine specimen.  
>  Seriously though what on Earth is this movie about because I don't get it at all.
> 
> Former comments [here](http://theblueintheday.livejournal.com/18769.html).


End file.
